Darkness Scream
by Yami Kohaku
Summary: Everything's been fine for awhile now, but what happens when strange things begin to happen in the shadow realm? What could possibly be going on?


Kohaku: Hey! Lookie It's my first fanfic! I'm so proud of myself.

H. Kohaku: Don't be proud yet... you need to see what your reader's response to you will be first. 

Kohaku: Oh shush Hikari. 

Kohaku; Anyways, without further ado here's the...  
  


H. Kohaku: Erm... Kohaku?

Kohaku: What?

H. Kohaku: You're forgetting something! ^_^

Kohaku: What?

H. Kohaku: THE...

Kohaku: The...?

DISCLAIMER!

Kohaku: -thud- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Alright? It's not mine.

H. Kohaku: ^_^

~~~

Darkness Scream

Chapter 1.

~~~

Contrary to popular belief, Kuriboh was a pretty smart duel monster. Sure, it would never be in the league of the Blue eyes, or the three Gods, but really, it didn't need to be. It knew enough to get by, and maybe even a little more than that.

For instance, it knew that the Red Eyes Black Dragon had a very quick temper, and that it also had sharp teeth. It knew to stay away from the powerful being. It knew the basics of that strange language the two leggers spoke, things like 'attack', 'defend' and 'Pathetic monster.' It didn't really like the last one though.

It even knew the way to tell the difference between its ancient master, and the little one who it also took orders from. Yes, Kuriboh was intelligent. At this particular moment though, it was drifting aimlessly through the black void of the shadow realm, looking for someone to annoy, or waiting for its master's summons. It was quite unsure which.

"Orru..." It sighed, puffing its fur slightly in disappointment as it found neither. It had been awhile now, the Kuriboh thought, and it was hardly called upon anymore, before it could at least get called on as a defence or a sacrifice... but now it was just Kuriboh, relied upon to always be there at its master's beck and call. 

Suddenly, there was a noise, and Kuriboh turned, expecting to see two high level monsters dukeing it out. Perhaps the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos. They always seemed to be fighting these days, Kuriboh didn't understand it. But it wasn't the two monsters, but a strange being. It was another two legger, only it wasn't the Ancient master, or the little one, no. 

It was someone else.

"Hello there, little Kuriboh." A voice hissed out of the gloom, a dangerous edge to it. "How are you today?"

Kuriboh could sense the negative omissions coming off the two legger, so it "Orru"-ed worriedly.

The being laughed. "That's nice. Now, would you like to come with me?"

The little ball of fluff shook its shaggy head. No, it definitely didn't want to go with the strange man who reeked of evil and vileness so. It was quite content right where it was, thank you very much.

"I think you don't understand something here, Kuriboh, I'm not giving you a choice." The two legger hissed, reaching forward with something that shined gold in the gloom of the realm. 

Kuriboh did the only thing that it knew how to do when threatened. It decided to defend itself.

It self destructed.

~~~

In another dimension completely, a 15 year old boy called Yugi Mouto's head shot up from where it was resting on the desk. School hadn't officially started yet, in fact, it was far from doing so, but Yugi sensed something was amiss. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he was no longer in the school.

He was in a room scattered with toys, with a large, feathery bed in one corner. The walls were sky blue, and the whole room seemed to radiate innocence. He heard a familiar creak of a door behind him, and turned.

Briefly, through the open door, he caught a glimpse of an ancient hallway beyond, but the door clicked shut, and he turned his attention to the other that had just entered the room.

"Darkness." He greeted happily, and 'darkness' smiled back.

"Partner." The male greeted, and it was immediately obvious why they called each other these names. They looked insanely similar, even down to the radical hairstyle they both sported. Both had spiked black hair, tipped with a dangerous cherry red, and golden, spiked bangs framed their face. The taller of the two had a few more golden strands racing back though.

The smaller's eyes were angelic purple, wide and innocent, and showing the trust and faith the boy had, whereas the older's were narrowed with suspicion and crimson red.

"Partner..." The older started, watching the boy who had a rather worried expression on his face, as he sat down on the fluffy bed. "Did you sense it too?"

The boy sighed, and nodded. "I did, darkness, something caused Kuriboh to self destruct. It could have been just another monster but..." He let it hang.

The first nodded, "I understand, partner. No monster would attack one from our deck. They know better than that."

Yugi nodded. "Darkness, I have to go, I'm needed back in my class."

The boy's partner nodded. "I will talk to you later, Yugi."

The boy closed his eyes again, and when he opened them, he was once more back in the classroom. No, the boy couldn't teleport from place to place, he had simply retreated into his mind to talk with his other half.

This phenomenon was connected with a certain gold puzzle held on a length of chain around the boy's neck. See, this puzzle contained a certain ancient Egyptian spirit that had been fondly nicknamed 'Yami.' The word was Japanese for darkness, and seeing as the realm of their minds couldn't differentiate between languages, the name came out in whichever tongue the listener knew, thus, darkness.

"Mornin' Yugi!" A familiar cry rang out through the classroom, as a certain blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent flung himself into the seat next to the young boy. 

"Hey Joey!" Was the reply, spoken brightly as usual, as chocolate eyes locked on him.

"So, Yuge, wat did ya do over the summer holidays?" The boy asked, his accent giving him the appearance of not being very bright, when in reality, he was smart, just hid it very well.

Yugi shrugged, trying to hide the settling unease that he felt in his stomach. "Nothing much, hung around with Yami ((Kohaku: Hikari, you are a bad influence, I seriously want to call him Atemu! H. Kohaku: No I'm not. YOU shouldn't have read all that manga today is all.)) Terrorised Grandpa... The usual." He smiled, the nagging feeling growing stronger at the back of his mind.

His mind elsewhere, the boy continued his idle conversation until the class was called to order. He couldn't concentrate all day.

~~~

Now, Kuriboh didn't like to explode, One, it was quite painful, and two, against higher level monsters, it really was a waste of the ball of fluff's energy. But desperate times call for desperate measures. 

At least that's what it told the dark Magician in a series of those "Orru" noises that the creature was famous for, and if possible, made it even more appealing and cute. Mahaado, however had other opinions on the act of the little one. 

"Foolish monster! Just what were you doing out there? Being so far out in the shadow realm is simply asking for a confrontation."

Now, this of course, didn't please the young Kuriboh, who though it had had every right to be out there as much as a stronger monster did. And, just like the little Kuriboh, it told the Dark Magician just how it felt.

The Dark Magician snorted. "You were much too close to the area where sealed souls are sent. You know of the dangers there! You served under the Pharaoh long enough to know that it is dangerous out there little one." 

Kuriboh knew when it had been beat. It hung its fuzzy head in shame. It didn't mean to be that far out, it had simply been wandering and lost track of distance. Still, that didn't shake off something that the Kuriboh wanted to ask the magician. The main reason that it had come in the first place was to ask this question.

"Orru?" It Orru-ed towards the Ancient master's favourite. 

"That's a very good question, Kuriboh." The Magician had replied, his eyes sliding closed. "You weren't close enough to the world of sealed souls for a human to come into contact with you, if they had been sealed, so were they a new enemy, or, has one of the old ones escaped?"

"Orru." Kuriboh hung its head sadly. 

"That's right. Either way, the realms are in danger."

See? Kuriboh was very intelligent when it wanted to be.

~~~

Kohaku: So there you have it, the first chapter of my first fanfic!

H. Kohaku: Wow. That was actually pretty good, Kohaku.

Kohaku: We'll let the readers decide that Hikari. Read and Review?


End file.
